Tools
lnlnTools Here's a quick overview of a few of the different tools we have: * Selection: Make a selection by marking its corners. Press again to switch corners. Delete blocks or entities, or export the selection to a .schematic file. * Brush: Click to fill a shaped area with blocks. Choose brush size, shape, and type of block. * Clone: Copies the selected blocks. Click to set the copy down, then press "Clone" to clone. E R F to transform blocks. * Fill: Fills the selection with a chosen block type, optionally replacing another type. R''' to start replacing, '''E to swap materials. * Filter: Use one of the predefined filters to smooth terrain or change the topsoil, or create your own filter plugin using Python. * Crane: Import a Schematic file or an entire level. Use this to convert older levels by importing them into an Alpha world. * Player: Click to move the player. May move the player to and from the Nether. Press twice to teleport. * Spawn: Click to move the player's spawn. Not available in the Nether. Press twice to teleport. * Chunk: Create, delete, and light chunks. Prune away all of the chunks outside the selection. Your personal schematics are kept in your Documents folder, in a folder named 'MCEdit-schematics'. These are your working copies of the default schematics included in the MCEdit download. Your personal settings for MCEdit are kept in your Documents folder, in a file 'mcedit.ini'. There are a few Nudge buttons scattered around. To use them, click and hold down on one. While holding the mouse button, use the movement keys (defaults: WASDQZ) to move the related item around. Hold Shift to nudge further. If you have a powerful computer, press Control-F to see farther. ''Note: Most of these pictures are really outdated and the descriptions incomplete. Proceed with caution. '' Selection tool: Mark a selection using blue and yellow cubes. Here is a selection in progress. http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/304/selection0.jpg A selection. http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/6609/selection1.jpg Brush tool: Click to place blocks in a pre-arranged formation. Current shapes include Round, Square, and Diamond. Clone tool: Quickly copy blocks within the same level. The selected blocks are cloned into the green box and will follow your cursor around until you click. http://img153.imageshack.us/img153/5965/clone0.jpg Click once, and your duplicate blocks are set down and will begin pulsating. Click again to pick them back up. http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/1338/clone1.jpg Use the keys E R F to rotate, roll, and flip the blocks. http://img229.imageshack.us/img229/139/clone2.jpg Press ENTER or click Clone to expand public housing. The clone is finished when the selection is moved to the newly cloned object. http://img837.imageshack.us/img837/9513/clone3.jpg Fill tool: http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/203/replace.jpg When you pick the fill tool, choose a block to fill with. Press ENTER to confirm, or press 'R' to go into Replace mode. In Replace mode, the previous block becomes the block you're getting rid of, and it asks you to choose the block to replace with. Crane tool: The crane tool lets you import blocks from different sources: It can place blocks previously saved by the pencil to a schematic. It can import .inv files created by INVEdit as chests. It can import an entire level into another level. It will ask you to choose a level or schematic. After you've chosen, the level or schematic will appear in the green box. The blocks are fully loaded and ready to use, even though they appear slowly. Click to set it down. http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/1796/crane0.jpg Here, I've placed the destroyed city. As before, you can click to pick the blocks up, and use E R F to rotate, roll, and flip them. http://img547.imageshack.us/img547/9293/crane1.jpg Press ENTER or click Import to construct. Constructions of up to 64 million blocks should take less than a minute. The copy is done once you regain control. You should press Control-S to save your level now. The lighting recalculation for this city took about 3 minutes on a Core i5. http://img827.imageshack.us/img827/3113/crane2.jpg Et voila. http://img413.imageshack.us/img413/4492/voila.jpg Chunk tool: http://davidvierra.com/images/chunk.jpg When you pick the Chunk tool, the visible selection is automatically expanded to cover all of the chunks it touches. Press Create to create all missing chunks in the selection, ignoring any chunks already present. Press Destroy to remove any chunks within the selection. Use Prune to keep all of the chunks in the selection, and delete the ones outside. All of these will ask you for confirmation because there's no way to undo them. Finally, you can press Relight to fix any bad lighting within the selected chunks. If other programs leave your level full of black spots, you can fix it with this. (not pictured: Brush, Player, and Player Spawn tools, DELETE operation)